Mikan's Quest 2: A New Adventure
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Extreme) |developer = Azumanga Interactive Sega |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai CD Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = K-A for Kids To Adults |media = }} Mikan's Quest 2: A New Adventure is a direct sequel to Mikan's Quest, and is a platform game featuring characters from Takeru & Hikari developed by Azumanga Interactive and Sega, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai CD, and PocketTurbo Plus. The game is a continuation of Mikan's treasure-hunt. Unlike its predecessor, it has an entirely new gameplay, and has a save feature. The Bandai CD and PocketTurbo Plus versions add voice overs to the gameplay and cutscenes. Plot After Mikan was done with her adventure, she sees Takeru and Hikari reading a newspaper that saids: A hidden temple has been discovered, but has not been entered by any explorer as it's hard to find. Rumor say that the temple is full of never found treasure that's been guarded for centuries. So Mikan and the kids go off on a new adventure to find the temple, so they can get their hands on the treasure. But as they leave, Mr. Runt is also aware of the hidden temple and the treasure, as he follows the trio to steal the treasure. The trio go on a dangerous adventure through the jungles, cities, dungeons, islands, deserts, and many more, where they encounter enemies they battle against on the way. Once the kids reach to the hidden temple, Mr. Runt comes out of no where and tries to steal the treasure, and the kids battle against him to get it back. After defeating Runt, they finally take the treasure back home, but once they see Mimi, Sora, Izumi, and Hotaru, they were disappointed of her getting the treasure first. They tell Mikan to give them one of the jewels, which impresses Mimi. Mikan and Mimi would walk together in the sunset. Gameplay The player can play as either Mikan, Takeru, or Hikari which have no differences except Takeru and Hikari can slightly jump higher than Mikan. You now have the ability to run by simply holding B. Also you no longer use peepers to increase temper to become invincible for a short time, as it's now replaced by orbs you collect in each level, it makes you invincible to enemies and other harmful obstacles. The more you collect them, the more longer you are invincible. Each level is divided into an overland part and a hidden temple that can only be access once you beat every level. Although the player may choose any order to play the overland sections, various obstacles prevent the player from entering the temples outside of a specific order. In addition to this some levels provide the player with vital clues which solve puzzles needed to progress in later sections. Once the player has completed the overland section of an area, you may leave by selecting the plane symbol, and you will return to the temple entrance of that area if the player chooses to return. Your default armor is a special gun that shoots plunger arrows, ice creams, fireballs, or whips. The weapons are unlimited, and you can only loose them if you use a continue. They can be upgraded to jump over large gaps, climb walls, and fly over longer distances for a short time. Trivia *The song "Just Kidding" by Eric Persing from the album "Roland: A Sound Apporach" is use for the city level. *On the Bandai Extreme version, it mistakenly uses the same Sega logo as seen in Sonic 1 (without the Sega sound), but other ports thankfully use the regular logo that only fades in normally. *The Bandai CD version was originally suppose to add animated cutscenes, but was dropped and replaced by sprite cutscenes due to the massive size of the game's memory. Box Art Mikan's Quest 2 Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme Mikan's Quest 2 Box Art 2.png|Bandai CD Mikan's Quest 2 Box Art 3.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games